


World;Shift

by orphan_account



Category: Steins;Gate
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 05:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mayuri Shiina is a teenage cosplayer, lab member, and a friend to many. Living a relatively normal yet eccentric life, with her friends and fellow lab members, which includes Okabe Rintaro, a person who swears he's the greatest mad scientist of all time, and Hashida Itaru, a hacker! However, one day, after an incident at the radio tower, everything changes, ever so slightly. No one else seems to remember what happened at the tower, except for her... [Mayuri Reading Steiner AU]





	World;Shift

The universe is bigger than anyone can imagine. An infinity with only a beginning. An infinity where anything can happen. But what will happen? What can we control? No, control isn’t the right word. We can only influence the world, and hope to change something. But control itself is impossible. One person alone cannot control anything. But one person can change something.

But what if a change cannot be made? What if a change can be made? Should we even try?

I… I wonder. What would have happened if that message was never sent? Would it have been better..? No. Of course not. But… If I could have stopped that message… Could I have… Change what would have happened?

What is destined in this world? Maybe somethings truly cannot be changed. But maybe somethings can be.

\--- ---

“Hey Okarin, what are you talking about?”

Mayuri looked up at the man in the lab coat with his black hair messily slicked back.

“Okarin? Earth to Okarin!” He only glanced at her, and put a finger to his lips. “You talking to someone?” Mayuri asked, tilting her head questioningly. He nodded, and returned to his phone conversation. Hmmm…

Mayuri turned her attention to the building. She didn’t know what was going on today, but Okabe seemed pretty interested in whatever was happening there. He said, “The organization is bound to be after this information, we must get it first!” Or something like that. Not a lot of people seemed to be paying any attention to the building though…

“What!? The Organization is already on the move?!” Okabe suddenly exclaimed, causing Mayuri to turn around, surprised. Okabe sighed. “I see… So that’s the choice of Steins Gate. El Psy Kongroo.” He put his phone into his pocket, before turning to face Mayuri. “Let’s go, Mayuri. We must make the first move!” He said, walking into the doors of the radio building. Mayuri cheerfully followed after him.

Instead of going to the elevators or escalators, Okabe decided to use the stairs. By the time they reach the 7th floor though, he looked exhausted, and was panting breathlessly, with his arms on his knees. “Who was that on the phone?” She asked after waiting a few seconds. He raised his head.

“If I told you, I’d have to kill you.” He said, with a glint in his eye.

“Oh, wow. Thanks, Okarin!” She replied with a smile. So Okabe didn’t want to tell her. No use to trying to pry further. It was probably that imaginary whoever it is again. Mayuri glanced over to her side. Oh! There was a room filled with some gachapons! She’d have to remember to check if there was an upa gachapon when the thing was done. Okabe finally caught his breath, and they climbed up to the 8th floor, where the thing was happening. They entered a room with a bunch of seats, and a stage with a podium and a sign on it. But…

“There aren’t many people here…” Mayuri said, looking around the room. Okabe seemed to be scanning the room. “Okarin, Okarin!” She called to get his attention.

“How many times do I have to tell you? I have become Hououin Kyouma, the insane mad scientist hunted by secret organizations the world over.”

“Huh? But that’s too hard to remember…. And besides, that sounds nothing like Okabe Rintaro. Okarin sounds much cuter.” She said with a nod and a smile.

“Yes, well, regardless of how ‘cute’ something sounds, that’s still not my true name!” He replied, annoyed. “I am Hououin Kyouma, a name that strikes fear into the heart of even the greatest of world leaders, and a man that will one day rule the world with an iron fist! Muahaha!” He threw back his head, laughing his signature laugh.

“Ehehe, you’re weird!” She giggled. “So, Okarin can I ask you something? What are we doing here?” Mayuri asked, raising her hand to her chin.

“You’re here because I permit you to be.” He answered instinctively. “Wait a minute, you followed me here without knowing why?”

“Yup!” She nodded with a smile. Okabe sighed.

“We’re here for Doctor Nakabachi’s press conference.” He said, gesturing to the sign on the stage.

“Press conference? But where are the reporters?” Mayuri glanced around the small room again. The room had way less people than what she would expect from a normal press conference. Maybe most of the reporters were a little late?

“...I’d prefer not to get wrapped up in this mess.” Okabe said after a moment. Mayuri looked at him. What did he mean by that? Oh, but this gave her a perfect moment for a joke!

“You wrapped something? Is it his birthday too? Ehehe!” She laughed at her own joke. Okabe groaned. Her smile spread.

“Keep your guard up Mayuri, I suspect that this won’t be a normal confer-” He was cut off by a loud rumble. Suddenly, dust and stray bits of the ceiling pelted down on them! The room shook violently, almost toppling Mayuri onto the floor, but she managed to grab the edge of a chair before she could fall. Other people had also grabbed onto something for support, while others covered their heads to protect themselves from the dust and stray bits of the ceiling falling down. What was going on?! She held on tight to the edge of the chair, but as quickly as the shaking began, it suddenly stopped.

“An earthquake? Is it magnitude 2? What does magnitude mean again?” Mayuri asked confused, letting go of the chair, and taking a step closer to Okabe. But before she could ask anything else, Okabe bolted out of the room. “H-huh?” Some of the people in the room also ran out, probably going to the same place where Okabe was going. Where did that rumble come from? Thinking about it, the rumble didn’t seem to come from below, but from above… But the only thing above the 8th floor was the roof!

Mayuri’s phone began to play the happy tune that notified her whenever she got a text, surprising her a little. She reached into her pants pocket, and pulled out her phone. Hm? She didn’t know the number who had texted her… Opening the message, she was greeted by a string of random numbers and letters. Huh? There was a video attached, which she opened. The video only was a bunch of static. Was this a prank or something? Hm, maybe Okabe would know what it was. Mayuri decided to ask him about the strange text when he came back, and put her phone back in her pocket.

Mayuri wiped off some of the dust that fell on her baby blue dress, and hesitantly peeked out of the room. She didn’t see anyone suspicious or anything… And it didn’t seem like anything else was going to happen. She guessed that she could probably just wait for Okabe in the room. Oh, wait! She could go to the gachapon to see if she could get an upa! She could just go and check, get one if there were any, and then come right back. She left the room with a hum, and hurried down the stairs. When she reached the room, she immediately found what she was looking for. An upa gachapon! She squatted down and excitedly felt her pants pocket for some yen… Oh, oh no! She didn’t have any money with her. Oh, and the gachapon had a chance for a super rare upa too! Oh no… Wait! She got an idea! She took out her phone, and sent a text to Okabe, saying it was an emergency, which it was! A few seconds later, she heard the familiar footsteps of Okabe on the stairs. She stared wistfully at the upas… She heard Okabe approach, before muttering something, probably to his phone.

“There you are, Mayuri! I didn’t see you in the conference room when I got back… What are you doing?” He asked, relaxing his shoulders.

“Hmm? Well, Mayushii really wants an upa, and it’s an emergency!” She answered, not looking away from the gachapon. Okabe leaned on the wall.

“Is anything not an emergency?” He sounded a little exasperated.

“I’m sorry, I know sometimes it’s not, but this one counts for sure! These are really, really rare, and I’m broke.” Mayuri told him. These were really, really rare! Especially because of the metal upa! Okabe smirked slightly.

“Do I look like an ATM to you? Too bad, so sad. Life lesson!” He said.

“Awwwwwwh!” Mayuri turned around, looking at him with a sad face. She really, really wanted an upa… Okabe chuckled before walking over to her. “The reality principal does like to disabuse us of our whims…” He said softly, as he put a 100 yen coin into the machine. Mayuri gasped slightly, a smile spreading on her face. She leaned in slightly as he turned the knob of the machine around. The machine dropped a capsule, which Okabe picked up and opened. “Case in point… This one’s a dud.” Inside was…

“I don’t believe it! A metal upa!” Mayuri exclaimed, jumping up excitedly. Okabe looked a little surprised, but he smiled.

“And that’s good?” He asked, examining the upa in his hand.

“You bet it is! Ehehe!” Mayuri couldn’t believe it, an actually metal upa, right in front of her! Okabe sighed.

“Yes, well, you would know better than I.” He said, placing the metal upa in her hand. Mayuri let out a small, surprised gasp, before smiling.

“Thank you, Okarin.” She thanked, pressing the upa close to her heart.

“Hououin Kyoma.” He corrected, annoyed.

“Whatever! You’re the best.” Mayuri giggled. Okabe always liked to act cool and tough, to keep up his mad scientist act, but underneath that, he was a huge softie. They had known each other since they were kids. She was the first member to join the future gadgets lab. He helped her after her grandmother died, making her his hostage. They were best friends. Okabe probably thought of her like a little sister or something.

And she had a teeny tiny crush on him.

“My name is a matter of-” Okabe began, but was interrupted by the announcement jingle.

“Your attention please, Dr. Nakabachi’s conference is about to begin on the 8th floor lecture hall. All who are interested are welcome to attend.” Said a woman’s voice over the intercom.

“Sounds like they’re starting. Come along, we must not be late.” Okabe said, straightening himself, and heading toward the stairs. “Give me a sec!” Mayuri quickly wrote her name on the upa, and followed Okabe with a spring in her step.

When they reached the hall, they quietly took their spots near the back of the room. There was someone standing on the podium. Was that Doctor Nakabachi?

“Without further ado, I am pleased to introduce the inventor, Doctor Nakabachi! Please welcome him with a warm applause!” Oh, it wasn’t Doctor Nakabachi. The man who was now walking up to the podium was. Scattered applause filled the room. He looked kind of grumpy.

“I am Doctor Nakabachi. Thank you all for coming. Now then, ladies and gentlemen, allow me to begin with my theory of time travel, the greatest scientific breakthrough of the century.” He began confidently.

“Did he really build a time machine?” Mayuri whispered to Okabe, who didn’t say anything in response. The doctor began talking about things like some time travel theories and devices needed for time travel and theoretical probability and a bunch of things that made Mayuri feel dizzy trying to understand. Okabe didn’t seem to be confused though, but instead seemed pretty disappointed. Some blueprints had been handed out earlier, and Okabe took his copy out, and started flipping through it. Mayuri opened hers as well, hoping that it would maybe it would help her understand, but it only made her even more confused. Was she holding it upside down..? No, flipping it upside down made the writing upside down as well… “Uhm, Okarin?” She turned to him, tilting her head. Okabe didn’t seem to hear here, and he looked pretty upset.

“DOOOCTOOOOORRR!” He suddenly shouted, standing up. The doctor stopped talking, and everyone in the room was staring at him.

“Please, save your questions for after the conference.” The doctor looked a bit taken back.

“Do you take us all for babes in the wilderness!? Please, worldlines, curve black holes!? You stole your theory from John Titor! And you call yourself an inventor!?” Accused Okabe.

“Oh, please! Far from it my friend. Titor’s so-called theories are borderline schizophrenic!” Shot back the doctor. Oooh, it seemed like the both of them were getting angry…

“Well, you certainly be in a unique position to know! I wonder if you might indulge us with a brief overview of just where your views diverge!” The doctor looked really angry, glaring silently at Okabe. Okabe seemed like he was going to say more, but then a red-haired lady grabbed his arm. “Unhand me, you… Huh?” Okabe seemed surprised for a moment, trailing off when he realized who grabbed him.

“Could you come with me for a moment?” She asked. The lady glanced over to Mayuri, and gestured for her to follow her, before leading Okabe out of the room. Mayuri paused for a second, even more confused, before curiously following after them. The lady dragged Okabe near the stairwell, before letting go of him.

“Makise Kurisu. Try anything and people are sure to notice. What will your supervisors say then?” Okabe warned, slanting his eyes.

“Listen, what were two trying to tell me earlier?” Asked the lady – was it Kurisu? – With a concerned look.

“Huh?” Mayuri tilted her head questioningly.

“… Did they let you out of the nuthouse? Wait a minute, what makes you think I’ll answer? I know how the organization operates!” Okabe took a step backwards.

“Huh? What’s with this ‘Organization’ stuff?” Kurisu asked, raising an eyebrow. To this, Okabe didn’t respond, and instead turned away, taking out his phone and muttering into it.

“Oh, the ‘Orginization’ is something Okain talks about a lot! He-”

“Mayuri!” Okabe exclaimed. “Don’t give valuable information to an enemy agent!” Kurisu looked even more confused.

“Okay..? Who were you talking to?”

“Erk!” Okabe turned around and whispered into his phone again. “Yes, it’s me… The agent is onto me…” Kurisu shook her head, and suddenly reached over and grabbed Okabe’s phone.

“H-hey!”

“Huh? Your phone’s off.”

Okabe looked away. Waaaaiiiit a second, was he a teeny tiny bit flustered?

“Y-your techniques don’t work on me, but I’ll tell you anyways. That’s no ordinary phone. It’s designed to deactivate the moment it leaves my hand.” He threw back his head and did his signature “Muhahahaha!”

“… So you talk to yourself.”

“Guh!”

Mayuri nodded. “Yeah, he does sometimes!”

“Mayuri you traitor!” Okabe looked almost hurt.

Mayuri giggled. Kurisu didn’t say anything, and looked slowly between the two. She looked deep in thought. Okabe didn’t say anything, and returned her gaze.

“What were you two trying to tell me earlier?” She asked again.  
“Huh?” Mayuri said, glancing at Okabe.

“What are you talking about?” Okabe asked back. He looked as confused as Mayuri felt.

“About 15 minutes ago. Before the conference.” She said. Okabe and Mayuri exchanged confused looks. Weren’t they at the upa gachapon 15 minutes earlier? She got her rare metal upa there! There was no mistaking that…

“You two were trying to tell me something, right?” She said, shifting her gaze between the two of them. She fixed her sight on Okabe.

“When we bumped into each other on the stairwell, you froze up, like you were in shock. You looked like you were about to cry. I think you were about to say something, but then… I’m sorry, what’s your name?” She asked, glancing towards Mayuri.

“Mayushii!” She cheerfully replied.

“Right, Mayushii.” She said, turning back to Okabe. “Mayushii grabbed your shoulder.” She stepped back, and shifted her gaze back to Mayuri. “You seemed pretty shocked as well… You seemed like you were going to say something, but… You didn’t. Then you two rushed away.”

“Hm…” Mayuri thought about what she said. It didn’t seem like she was lying, but Mayuri was super sure that this was the first time either she or Okabe ever met her.

“I’m sorry, but I don’t remember that. Mayushii and Okarin were at the upa gachapons 15 minutes ago. Maybe you’re confusing us with someone else?” She suggested, trying to be helpful. Kurisu looked a bit taken back.

“What? N... No, I’m sure it was you two…”

Suddenly Okabe, who had been unusually quiet let out his signature maniacal laugh.

“Genius girl, out next meeting shall be as enemies!” He proclaimed, pointing dramatically at her.

“Huh?” Kurisu blinked.

“Come, Mayuri!” Okabe shouted, as he turned around and sprinted down the stairs.

“It was nice to meet you!” She said with a wave, before quickly following after him. She followed Okabe run down to the 4th floor, before he took a corner and hid behind one of the walls of the hallway, panting slightly. “Okarin, do you know her?” She asked, walking next to him.

“Not… Personally…” He said breathlessly. He took a deep breath of air and relaxed. “Her name is Makise Kurisu, and she’s a known genius in the scientific community. She even recently published her own research paper, at the mere age of eighteen!”

“Wooooow, she must be really smart, huh?” Mayuri had no idea how important or hard a scientific paper was to write, but Okabe made it seem reeeeaaaally important!

“I had no idea that a woman like her could be an agent for the organization! Be warned Mayuri, the organization is clever. Don’t be fooled by that vixen!” He pulled out his phone and began muttering into it again. Something about secret agents and the organization and how careful he’s being not be fooled by an agent. He signed off with his catchphrase “El Psy Kongroo” and looked at the time on his phone.  “Come Mayuri, the press conference must be over by now.” He said, putting his phone in his pocket, and exiting the corner was hiding in.

“Coming!” She said, following after him.

Wait a second. ‘Vixen?’

A smile slowly spread on Mayuri’s face.

When they entered the room again, there were only a handful of people still lounging about the room. Mayuri absent mindedly patted her pant pockets to feel her upa… Wait… It wasn’t her that pant pocket… She felt her other pant pocket. It was there either… Oh no! She had lost her metal upa! And she wrote her name and everything on it! And she treated it so nicely! She went down on her knees and started desperately looking for it. Why did it have to run away? She could feel tears welling up in her eyes.

“Hm?” Okabe noticed her panic. “What’s wrong Mayuri?” He asked, concerned.

“Okarin!” She sniffled. “My metal upa ran way." She answered, looking up at him sadly.

“Ran away? What, it’s alive? That’s a little hard to believe.” He said, relaxing a little.

“I think I dropped it…” She looked back down.

“Forget about it, Mayuri.” He said nonchalantly. “You can always get another one.” Didn’t he know how big this problem is?

“No way. Metal upas sell upwards of 10,000 yen online, you know?” She mumbled.

“Wait… What?!” Mayuri glanced up at Okabe, who was frozen in shocked. He straightened up. “Well don’t just stand there! That bobble could be the labs ticket back to the black!”

“What?!” Exclaimed Mayuri. “No way, I can’t let you sell him!” That metal upa was her friend!

“Think Mayuri! Where did you drop it?” He asked, ignoring her previous statement.

“I don’t know! That’s why I’m looking. And even if we find it, you can’t sell it, okay?” She said with a worried look.

“You look here, I’ll check the stairwell!” And with that, he ran out of the room. Guess she’d have to keep looking...

It wasn’t under that chair… It wasn’t in that corner… Or in that corner… It was near the windows… Nope, not under her chair… Or Okabe’s… Oh no, where, oh where it is? That poor metal upa-

“AHHHHHHHHHHHH, AHHHH!”

“AHHHHH!”

Mayuri heard two sreams. The people left in the room all jumped to their feet, looking surprised and confused, and ran out the room. Hm… Mayuri decided to keep looking for her metal upa. No, not under that chair… Or that corner… Wait, didn’t she already check that corner? Oh where could be her metal upa?! The poor thing was probably lost and cold and confused! That poor, poor upa! That upa never had to face the dangerous outside world by himself! She felt tears threat to fall. Oh no… She sniffled. Suddenly, the door suddenly slammed open, which caused Mayuri to quickly turn around in alarm. Okabe had opened the door, and he really looked shaken. He glanced around the room before he spotted her. He seemed instantly relieved when he did. Okabe rushed over to her, a grabbed her arm.

“C’mon, we have to leave immediately!”

“Wha-”

He didn’t let her finished, and pulled her up, before breaking into a sprint, taking Mayuri with him. He didn’t stop running until they were out of the radio building, and Mayuri was sure that this was the fastest she ever saw Okabe run in his life.

“What happened?” She asked, once they had stopped running.

“Makise Kurisu… Was… Murdered…” He mumbled, with a strange look in his eye.

“W-what?!” Makise Kurisu… Dead? But… But they had just talked to her only a few minutes ago. Okabe shakily pulled out his phone.

“I’m… I’m sending a text to Daru.” He seemed kind of shaken… But not as much as she expected. She looked around at the crowd that had formed. There were a lot more people now, all asking questions, curious to know what happened. A few police men appeared on the scene, and she could hear the approaching wail of a siren. But some people just… Kept walking. Sparing only a glance at the radio building and the crowd. It was a big city, filled with people who needed to do things but…

There was no doubt that this would be on the news later. She glanced back at Okabe. He was done with his message to Daru. He pressed the send button.

And suddenly the city went empty.

What..? Mayuri took a step back, confused and surprised. How..? This was in the summer, in the middle of the day, in the busiest street in town! And yet… Everyone just… Disappeared.

“H-hello..? Is anyone there?” She called out.

Nothing but the sound of the music softly playing from the front of the malls answered her.

“Where did you guys go? Are you guys still there?” She looked around.

Nothing but silence and emptiness. She started to feel panic rising in her chest.

“Is anyone here?” She looked around again, in every direction. She took a step towards the radio tower.

Nothing. She started to feel the emptiness surround her.

“E-everyone?! A-anyone! Someone!” She called out desperately.

The emptiness and silence began to circle around her, and she felt like she was being smothered by it, like she was drowning in nothing. Panic filled her chest, eyes tearing up and her breathing quickened. She hugged herself, squeezing her eyes shut.

“Okarin!”

She felt a hand on her shoulder.

“Didn’t I tell you stay close to me?” Said a familiar, irritated voice. Mayuri felt like a thousand weights had been lifted off her chest.

“Okarin! There you are!” She spun around and gave him a quick hug.

“Huh?” He was momentarily surprised.

“Where did you go? Did you see what happened?” She asked, letting go of him and taking a step back. Okabe nodded seriously.

“Yes, the organization has made its first move! That device is but the first step of their schemes! I went through the crowd to get a better look so I can more accurately assess what technology they have at their disposal. Not that they can compare to the great inventions of Hououin Kyouma! Muahaha!” He laughed, before dramatically pointing to the top of the radio tower.

“Huh? That’s not what I…” She trailed off as her gaze followed where Okabe pointed.

At the top of the tower, a satellite was crashed into the roof.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh! Thank you for reading!!! I hope you've enjoyed the first chapter, and please, feel free to criticize this work!


End file.
